User blog:Suicidalhomicidal/Silent Hill: A Lost Memory
Well, I don't expect this story to be read. It was only another Silent Hill dream of mine. This is a fictional story, and my dream.- I was kind of bored one night, so I just decided to lay in bed until I fell asleep. That didn't happen for at least an hour. I couldn't watch television, so I just lay there. I fell asleep eventually. My dream was filled with rust, and I could hear occasional screams. But the screaming stopped. I heard someone whispering my name, "Cassandra..." I thought it was a girl, and I knew that voice. I didn't believe the voice I was hearing. I hadn't heard it since I left that damned town, Silent Hill. It sounded like Alessa, but I wasn't really sure. I had tried for so long to block everything about that town from my mind, especially after those cultic freaks burned Alessa. I was the only friend she knew... And I left her... She must think me to be like them now. Still, I keep hearing her calling me in my dream. And this place around me, its so disgusting! I can make out some fences, trash cans, and trees. The whispering is getting closer, as I am walking through what appears to be an alley-way. I see Alessa, sitting in a chair. At least, it looks like Alessa. The chair is rusted, just like my surroundings. I hear a metallic screech in the distance, and Alessa get up from the chair. She is walking toward me, smiling. "I have missed you, Cassandra. Why did you leave me?" I answer, " I thought you were dead after they had burned you..." She laughs and says, "Not quite. The people here know that you befriended me, and they don't like that. They want you to suffer a witches fate. They think you must burn. But I can help prevent that. When you wake up, meet me in your garage. I can help you be who you would like to be, and I can give you power." I immediately woke, sweating and confused. The fan was on, along with the air conditioning, so I shouldn't be sweating. I walked quietly to my garage door, trying not to wake anyone, and opened it. The light came on, without me touching the light switch. Alessa was there, sitting on my small freezer. She smiled and said, "Age has taken your youth. I can fix that. I can make you my age again." I got shorter instantly and my voice was lighter. Alessa handed me a portable mirror, and as I looked in, I noticed I looked nine years old again. This was too weird for me. I had my old purple school dress on, just like Alessa's, except her dress was dirty. "I can give you my power, my darkness, as a defense against anyone." She touched the left side of my chest, and something black soaked through my dress. I felt it go to my heart. The pain from it was overwhelming. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds, but then I was fine. " Try using it, the darkness." I answer, " How?" She says, " Just touch something around us." I reach for the freezer, and it instantly starts turning to rust. I'm shocked at this. It isn't normal. Alessa laughed and said, " Imagine how you can use this power. You could punish those who are against you." I protest, " I don't want to punish everyone!" Again she laughs, as if she is mocking my kindness. She says, "I too had kindness, until it was burned out of me, replaced with pain and anger. Come with me to Silent Hill." We were suddenly right by the entrance sign, "Welcome To Silent Hill." I shivered at this. We walked through the streets, as the sky was getting darker. I could hear that old siren at the church. Everything was dark now, and Alessa was cackling at this point. I clicked a lighter so I could see. I saw this incredibly tall man, dragging a very ridiculously long sword. He had a pyramid-like shape where his head would be. He ignored us. Alessa whispered into my ear, "Welcome to my world now." She was laughing as if she was insane after that whisper. "You can't leave my world, Cassandra. You can't leave, not this time." Category:Blog posts